1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an adaptive power-saving/power-saving support method in a wireless communication system and an apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In the IEEE 802.11 wireless LAN system, one access point (AP) communicates with one or more stations. When a station enters a power-save mode, the AP stores a packet to be transmitted to the station, and transmits the stored packet when the corresponding station can receive the packet. As such, a variety of power-save schemes defined in the IEEE 802.11, 802.11e, and 802.11n are focused on more efficiently transferring a packet which is stored in the AP and then transmitted to the station. As the variety of power-save schemes have been proposed, another power-save scheme may be added in the future. On the other hand, a power-saving support method in the AP and the implementation thereof are described as methods other than the standards.
Therefore, it is not easy to effectively utilize the power-save scheme which may be additionally discussed in a compatible system in the future, depending on the implementation state of numerous stations and APs.
Furthermore, there is no method capable of effectively supporting traffics having different properties, which occur due to the variable conditions of stations and a variety of station-side services. Furthermore, there is no method in which the AP side can effectively support power saving in consideration of the station-side conditions.